A Different Way
by Heavenly illumination
Summary: a journey throughout Sasuke's life if he never took the offer to go to Orochimaru. See the different relationships he forms with people good and bad, but most importantly see him change the cursed fate of the Uchiha. First fanfic, give helpful advice if you can. pairings: sasuxsaku major, sasu&neji as friends, kakashi&sasu sensei student relation naru&sasu as friends. r&r and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: a couple of things in this story is different from the original storyline. first off Itachi doesn't have a sickness, and second Kimimaru isn't sick either. Both of these things of course will help steer this away from the main storyline. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Uggh, my head was foggy from the attack I was dealt. The sound ninja four surrounding me smug smirks was all my eyes seem to process.<p>

"Look at how weak you are, Sakkon said, you need Orochimaru's power if that's all the power the leaf is giving you."

"Lord Orochimaru offers you power take it." Tayuya spat out, obviously disgusted with my weakness, if I ever saw her again I would crush her. all the while My uchiha blood burning in my veins with her accusation that I was weak, But it was true, my brother had said so, and her too, but I didn't need anyone pointing that out.

"If you seek this power, Orochimaru is so graciously offering you; you will meet us in an opening 3 miles away from the village." Sakkon announced, and like they were gone. Dammit! I shouted halfheartedly I can't get anywhere right now moving at the sluggish pace we are going on, I screamed inwardly. Naruto has that teacher of his that is said to be a sannin, and Orochimaru is as well, one of great power at that. But then I thought of our team Sakura, Kakashi sensei, and Naruto my rival, and dare I say it brother. Here I am sitting on the ground contemplating what I want for my future. This was neither the time nor the place for me to be thinking. So I picked myself up from the tainted orange tiled rooftop I was sitting on, and I rushed home (or if you can even call it that). The orange tiles hushed clicking could be heard under the soles of my feet as I ran, flipped, and jumped to get to my destination. Not long after that i was standing in front of my doorway. I twisted my doorknob and a slight click could be heard as I opened my door. I walked in, closed the door, and took in the sight before me. My kitchen was right in front of me it was kept clean because I despise disorganization. It was isolated by a wall that didn't cover it completely; it was your everyday standard kitchen nothing special. To the right of the kitchen was my bathroom and it too was simple, and kept clean. To the left of the kitchen was my bed, it wasn't in a separate room it was just there, next to it was a end table with a digital clock and a picture of team seven on it. Close to the end table is my double door closet protruding from the wall; it contained clothes, my backpack, and ninja tools sealed in scrolls. Also inside my closet was a little compartment for books in which there they lie. The thoughts from earlier still weighing down on my conscience I sighed and walked to my bed to sit down. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't bother to cook anything that night. I laid down and turned my head slightly to see the picture of team seven. _What exactly do they mean to me?_I just didn't have the answer to that question right now. All I know is, going to Orochimaru was not going to get me to my goals the way I want to. I need power but I don't want to sacrifice my comrades for it. _Are you just going to let itachi take your relationship with your comrades along with everything else he's taken?_ The thought echoing in the back of my head gave me the answer to the question I've been poring over. I need to stay within the village to achieve my goals. And who knows maybe my friends can help me. With that thought I decided inside my head that I would train harder than ever inside the village to progress to Itachi's level of skill. And with that I fell to sleep soundly.

* * *

><p><strong> I apologize for this story's shortness, but its the intro to a grand storyline I'm devising. Even though its short I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>


	2. Taking action and addressing failure

**Authors note: hey guys! my story will be at first slow so stay with me, it will eventually pick up pace though. And on that note it will not be very long until the story gets more interesting. Also please keep in mind that I am new here so I'm still trying to get a hold on my chapter lengths and how long they should be, but it wont be long before that happens. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter of a different way.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight continued to pierce through the shield of my eyelids until I got tired of it and opened them. Sunlight blurred my vision for a moment and in an instant gave it back. I sat up and I immediately remembered the events of yesterday. <em>Now I know what to do, but if I am going to get stronger I need knowledge. <em>I threw on a high collared, long sleeved black shirt with the uchiha emblem on the back with white shorts and black standard ninja sandals. Good, today I need to go to the uchiha compound. I quickly stuck on a ninja pouch filled with kunai's, shuriken, and metal wire. You always needed to be prepared for battle, now matter how safe you think you are, last night taught me that lesson. I opened the door and went down the stairs to get to the roads of konaha. They were, of course, filled with people. Today was the perfect day to go to the compound, as ironic as that sounds, Kakashi gave us the day off. I walked through the streets until I found my destination a section of the village no one would come to or even near. Memories off the massacre plagued my mind but they only serve to strengthen my resolve, I had to do this. The uchiha compound had to have secret scrolls containing the jutsu's of our clan. Suddenly in front of me a silvered haired shinobi landed, of course, Kakashi, what for though?

"Yo!" Kakashi said, "sasuke shouldn't you be in the hospital healing?"

"I'm… feeling good," I said with slight hesitation. I cursed under my breath, I didn't have time to play 21 questions.

"You sure?" Kakashi pressed.

"Yeah, but can we talk later I have stuff to do." I said firmly.

"Ok if you need to talk I will be at the training grounds." Kakashi stated. And with that the silver haired shinobi disappeared. I could, perhaps, talk to kakashi and see if he would help me with my training. I proceeded into the uchiha compound, making a beeline straight towards my house. My father was an uchiha captain, and being this he did have information on where our secrets were stored. I slid open the door walking straight to my father's room; it hurt too much to focus on anything else- it brought back to many memories-like how mother to make a habit out of straightening everyone's bed in the morning. A single tear passed out of the emotionless guise I had on; immediately sadness turned into a torrent of anger. My blood felt like molten lead in my veins, how could Itachi, he would pay tenfold for what he has done. I started to go in the closet to look around there was nothing; I then searched everywhere else closely. Damn! There's nothing here. How could I be so stupid! Of course it would be hidden so only uchiha's could see it. I activated my sharingan and looked around the room; I saw a mat that had a seal on it- a seal only an uchiha could see. I quickly dispelled the seal with a few hand signs. Then the mat disappeared to reveal a ladder going down underground. Yes! This is what I have been looking for. I slid down the ladder to find a little open space slightly larger than me where I slipped in. in the space was middle sized room with a single scroll in its confines. One scroll! I saw it and wondered what could be in the contents of the scroll, and suddenly the room got dark, what the hell! I instantly activated my sharingan and glaced outside the opening where I came in; the mat replaced itself. _It seems that even in your death you're looking out for me, thanks dad._ Now I need to find a light source, that wasn't hard, seeing as to my left there was a candle attached to the wall. I made a tiger seal with one hand and shot out a small fire ball. The room was now illuminated by a warm orange hue, so then I looked at the scroll on the wall. It was huge! I didn't get a good look at it before; the scroll is about half my size and thicker than my leg. I opened the scroll up all the way, and my eyes opened wide in shock and my mouth was slightly opened. I came too far for this. Darn it!

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

"So what exactly are you telling me?" a murderess voice permeated throughout the room. It was laden with an evil so thick that it was suffocating.

"Lord Orochimaru….. Regretfully the sound ninja four (plus kimimaru) were unsuccessful in their attempt to persuade sasuke,"Kabuto uttered softly. _It is best not to provoke lord Orochimaru when he is like this._

"Bring them in here immediately." orochimaru commanded. His words were edged sharply like the blade of a sword. Kabuto rushed out of the room.

"You called for us master," sakkon announced fully aware of their situation. When the sound ninja came in they could feel Orochimaru's anger.

"Do you take me for a fool," Orochimaru questioned. "Of course I called for you unless you would not be within my presence, you wreak of failure," he announced. "You should know full well the consequences for disappointing me," Orochimaru continued. The edge in his voice present, but no longer as menacing. "Your chance for redemption, however, is not far we will invade the leaf again in a year's time but do not think I have forgotten about your punishment."

"But-," tayuya was cut off by Sakkon.

"Yes, lord orochimaru, we will not grace your presence with failure again," Sakkon said abruptly, And just as the sound ninja turned to leave.

"Your punishment will be coming from Kimimaru, I expect him to burn within your minds that failure is not an option," he said. "Another thing is if you fail me again your punishment will come from me and I doubt you will survive it," Orochimaru threatened as he waved dissmisivaly signaling they were free to leave. When the sound ninja exited the room and you could hear the click of the door shutting, and for each one of them sweat seemed to run off their faces like an Olympic sport. Tayuya gathered her bearings and was the first to speak.

"Why did you cut me off Sakkon," she asked.

"If I didn't we would all be dead, there are only a couple rules in this place, one of them being you never talk back to Orochimaru unless it will be considered insubordination," Sakkon said, "you have been here long enough to know that Tayuya." "You need to learn how to control your tongue, because if you don't we won't be alive for very much longer, and I refuse to let the team suffer so that you can get a smart-ass quip in." he continued.

"You guys need to cut it out before you make this situation worst," Kidomaru stated. Jurumbo nodded affirmatively. Sakkon said nothing else and focused only on what was in front of him. Tuyuya wanted so badly to tell Sakkon off but, this was precisely the time for her to bite back her retorts and swallow her pride. With this the sound ninja headed to the training area where their punishment most likely awaited them in the form of Kimimaru.

* * *

><p><strong> whew, another chapter done I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any questions about the story just ask, and I will address them in the next chapter. But until the next chapter PEACE OUT.<strong>


End file.
